


Reminder

by RPGgirl514



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Jaffa, Season/Series 01, Tattoos, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5634871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RPGgirl514/pseuds/RPGgirl514
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short conversation between a serious Jaffa and a well-meaning Colonel. Drabble, early season 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminder

“Hey, Teal’c?”

Teal’c inclines his head. “O’Neill.”

Colonel O’Neill gestures vaguely at the gold tattoo emblazoned upon Teal’c’s broad forehead. “You ever want to get rid of that thing, I know a guy. He’d give you a good deal.”

“Thank you, but I must decline.”

“Oh? Why?”

Teal’c, as always, is as unreadable as a long-dead language and as immovable as steel. “It is a reminder of what must yet be done. We must fight, whatever the cost. And Apophis must die.”

Colonel O’Neill shrugs and turns his attention back to the blue Jell-O wiggling on his spoon. “Suit yourself.”


End file.
